Diva-Off
Diva-Offs are face-offs between a number of "divas" for any number of reasons. They can be either impromptu or planned and have been featured in all four seasons of Glee. Season One Rachel Berry vs. Kurt Hummel :Episode: Wheels :Song: Defying Gravity :Winner: Rachel Berry :Reward: The "Defying Gravity" solo The first Diva-Off of Glee was planned after Kurt Hummel protested against the solo of Defying Gravity being given to Rachel Berry without an audition. After an official complaint from Kurt's father, Burt, Mr. Schuester decided to have a Diva-Off between Kurt and Rachel to decide who would be showcased. To decide the winner, both would sing the song separately for New Directions, the club members voting on who they believed sung the selection more skillfully. Ultimately, Kurt botched the High F purposefully in order to spare his father the homophobic attacks he would receive due to his son singing a song traditionally sung by a girl. Rachel was declared the winner, although Defying Gravity wasn't sung on screen again. Mercedes Jones vs. Santana Lopez :Episode: Laryngitis :Song: The Boy is Mine :Winner: Undetermined :Reward: Puck The two faced off in a fight over Puck, who was currently dating Mercedes but had been linked with Santana off and on throughout the school year. Will Schuester vs. Bryan Ryan :Episode: Dream On :Song: Dream On :Winner: Will Schuester :Reward: The lead role in a local production of "Les Misérables" They sang this song as a "face-off" duet when they both were competing for the male lead in a local community production of the musical, Les Misérables. In the end, Will wins the lead, but gives the part to Bryan to save the Glee Club. Season Two Rachel Berry vs. Sunshine Corazon :Episode: Audition :Song: Telephone :Winner: Undecided :Reward: Pride This impromptu Diva-Off occurred in the girls' bathroom. Rachel, hanging up audition flyers for New Directions to spawn interest, notices Sunshine Corazon and speaks to her patronizingly about joining Glee club as a background singer before continuing on with her flyers. Sunshine then begins singing Telephone and Rachel is horrified to find out she has an amazing voice. Threatened, she joins in, her opponent thinking the Diva-Off was only for fun. Their song is interrupted, however, by Sue who storms in and orders them to shut up, leaving the Diva-Off at a draw. Duets-Off (Mercedes Jones and Santana Lopez vs. Kurt Hummel vs. Tina Cohen-Chang and Mike Chang vs. Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry vs. Quinn Fabray and Sam Evans :Episode: Duets :Songs: River Deep, Mountain High, Le Jazz Hot, Sing!, With you I'm born again, Lucky :Winner: Quinn and Sam :Reward: Pride, A dinner for two at Breadstix :Will's assignment was a duets competition to heat things up in Glee Club. Finn and Rachel decide Sam had to win the competition so the club would believe in him and he would have a better reputation in it. Inicially, Sam teamed up with Kurt, but Finn and Rachel persuaded the latter to break up the partnership so Sam would sing with someone who had a better reputation in the school, so he chose Quinn. The first to perform are Santana and Mercedes, who cover Ike and Tina Turner's River Deep, Mountain High, followed by Kurt, who performs Le Jazz Hot as a "duet by himself". Next go Tina and Mike with a performance of Sing! and Finn and Rachel sing With you I'm born again dressed as a priest and a schoolgirl so no one ould vote them. The last performance is Quinn and Sam's charming Lucky rendition, due to Artie and Brittany's breakup and consequent dropout. A votation is held, and everyone votes for themselves except for Finn and Rachel, who vote for Sam and Quinn, making them the winners of the Duet competition : Rachel Berry vs. Mercedes Jones :Episode: Comeback :Song: Take Me or Leave Me :Winner: Undecided :Reward: Pride, Bragging Rights Sue, determined to destroy the Glee club from within, spreads lies to Mercedes and Rachel, telling each that the other had said slanderous things about her. The girls, angry with each other, declare a Diva-Off. Rachel lays down the ground rules that the song has to be from Broadway, giving her a home-field advantage. The two sing "Take Me or Leave Me, both hostile before the song evolves into a tone of friendship. As the song ends, Mercedes and Rachel are hugging and laughing with each other, leaving Sue baffled. Season Three Maria-Off :Episode: Asian F :Song: Out Here On My Own :Winner: Draw :Reward The role of Maria in the school production of West Side Story Since the directors couldn't decide on who to cast for the role of Maria in their school-production of West Side Story, either Rachel or Mercedes, they decided to have a callback. Both sing Out Here On My Own within the scope of that, and the directors decide to double-cast the role of Maria. However, Mercedes resigns, leaving the role to Rachel. Jackson-Off :Episode: Michael :Song: Bad :Winner: Undecided :Reward: Singing Michael Jackson songs at Regionals The New Directions run into Sebastian at The Lima Bean, where he reveals that, after hearing that New Directions are doing Michael Jackson songs for Regionals, the Warblers decided to do the same. While the New Directions think about how they could get back at the Warblers, they think about "what would Michael Jackson do." Since they think that Michael Jackson would fight back, they agree on having a diva-off against the rival show-choir. When the Warblers and New Directions meet on the streets, they agree to make this a "Michael-Off," meaning that the winner gets to perform the songs at Regionals. Both clubs then sing Bad. The Off comes to an end, when Blaine takes a slushie from Sebastian, that was really intended to be for Kurt. Although the New Directions allowed the Warblers to sing Michael in the end of the episode, this is not related to the performance. Santana Lopez vs. Sebastian Smythe :Episode: Michael :Song: Smooth Criminal :Winner: Undecided (possible draw as Santana got a confession from Sebastian, while he slushied her) :Reward: Pride, Knowing what Sebastian put in the slushie. On a mission to discover what Sebastian had put in a slushie to cause Blaine to have surgery, Santana confronts him at Dalton. When she questions him he feels that she is questioning his honour and he challenges her to a duel. They begin to perform Smooth Criminal with cellos backing them up. By the end Santana says to him "I was better." Sebastian replies with "Not even close." She then demands for him to tell her what was then the slushie, he admits it was rock salt and it was meant for Kurt. He then slushies Santana. Season Four "The New Rachel" (Wade "Unique" Adams vs. Blaine Anderson vs. Brittany Pierce vs. Tina Cohen-Chang) :Episode: The New Rachel :Song: Call Me Maybe :Winner: Blaine Anderson :Reward: Becoming the new lead soloist in Glee Club. After Jacob Ben Israel asks the question to the remaining New Direction members on who will be 'The New Rachel', too varying opinions. The inclusion of Wade pushes Blaine to announce that they will have a diva off after he declares that "Unique will be the new Rachel." As they meet Tina sets the rules that who ever sings Call Me Maybe the best, as decided by Artie, will be the lead vocalist. All four give their own spin to the song and as it continues on, the need to be the focus has them pushing each other to be seen. After a nearly a week to decide, and an inclusion of an online poll, Artie tells New Directions that Blaine won the title, Brittany being a close second. Jake Puckerman vs. Ryder Lynn : Episode: Dynamic Duets : Song: Superman : Winner: Jake Puckerman : Reward: Pride, Marley`s interest Finn gives Jake and Ryder the assignment to perform a duet as superheroes to calm the tension between them. When they both choose "Mega Stud" as their alter-ego, this only worsens the conflict caused by their mutual vying for Marley's attention. During the duet, they both try to impress her as much as they can but towards the end of the song, they start punching each other leading into a quarrel. Eventually, Marley decides on Jake as her boyfriend, even though this is unrelated to the duet. Rachel Berry vs. Cassandra July :Episode: Swan Song :Song: All That Jazz :Winner: Undecided :Reward: Pride Cassandra pushes Rachel in dance class yet again, believing she's a diva who's not ready for the opportunity she's been offered, but Rachel pushes back, insisting Cassandra's not appreciating how good she's gotten. The two face off in a dance showdown to All That Jazz from "Chicago": Rachel holds her own, but admits she's not the dancer Cassandra is; she's a better singer, however, and has a chance to win the contest with her voice. Sam Evans vs. Santana Lopez :Episode: Diva :Song: Make No Mistake (She's Mine) :Winner: Sam Evans :Reward: Dating Brittany Santana comes back to Lima after Tina reveals that Brittany is dating Sam. In an attempt to make Brittany jealous, Santana hires a cheerleader, Elaine, to be her girlfriend. She then confronts Sam and tells her to back-off of Brittany, but Sam doesn't give in. They both sing Make No Mistake (She's Mine) to express their feelings for Brittany, while Brittany watches from afar. Later, Brittany reveals that she is choosing Sam over Santana and encourages Santana to go follow her dreams in New York. Rachel Berry vs. Kurt Hummel :Episode: Diva :Song: Bring Him Home :Winner: Kurt Hummel :Reward: Pride, Bragging Rights After Rachel won the NYADA winter-showcase in Swan Song, Rachel has become really full of herself. Kurt becomes so annoyed by that behavior that he challenges her to a diva-off. Rachel is sure she would win, since she won their diva-off in "Wheels," but then Kurt reveals that he lost on purpose back then. Rachel is crushed, since it had raised her confidence a lot back then. They then compete against each other at a public NYADA event. Due to Rachel's insufferable attitude, more people favored Kurt's performance, so he was announced the winner of the competition. Rachel becomes discouraged by her loss, and doesn't want to audition for an upcoming musical anymore, thinking that she will become too bigheaded if she becomes successful. She needs to be build up by Kurt again after that. "Diva-Off" :Episode: Diva :Song(s): Diva, Don't Stop Me Now, Hung Up :Winner: Tina Cohen-Chang :Reward: Pride, A Dinner, Winning the Assignment Emma suggests to Finn that he hold a diva-off to motivate the glee club and help find their "inner-diva." Unique, Blaine, Brittany, and Tina all sing Diva to express their inner-diva and show their confidence in themselves to win the diva off. Blaine later sings Don't Stop Me Now as part of his diva assignment to prove that guys can be divas. A less-confident Tina doubts herself as a diva, but Blaine helps find her inner-diva. Blaine comes down with a cold, which Tina helps him get better but is angered by Blaine's lack of reciprocation to her feelings and she finally finds confidence to she sing Hung Up for her diva assignment in the courtyard. Despite her pessimism that Santana may have won, Tina is named the winner of the Diva off. Ryder Lynn vs. Wade "Unique" Adams : Episode: Feud : Song: The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up : Winner: Undecided : Reward: Pride, Recognition Wade confronts Ryder at the school hall for messing up with Marley and kissing her against her will. Ryder asks him to let it go and calls him a "dude." Wade is offended, and says he's a girl. Ryder says he doesn't see it, and Wade storms out. They decide to settle their differences by doing a mash-up of Madonna and Elton John, inspired by their famous feud. Finn Hudson vs. Will Scheuster : Episode: Feud : Song: Bye Bye Bye/I Want It That Way : Winner: Undecided : Reward: Pride, Authority After finding out Finn kissed Emma, Will is furious with him. The glee club, realizing that they are feuding and that might hurt their chances to win Regionals. They are suggesting them to settle it on a musical duel, inspired by famous celebrity feuds. Blaine Anderson vs. Sue Sylvester : Episode: Feud : Song: I Still Believe/Super Bass : Winner: Sue Sylvester : Reward: Pride, Power of decision over Blaine's being in the Cheerios Sue tries to force Blaine to re-join the Cheerios. After failing to do so, she uses different ways to make him re-join. At the end, Blaine is affected by those actions and declare it as an official feud between them. Sue then offers them to do a "celebrity-feud-inspired Diva-off" using songs by Nicki Minaj and Mariah Carey due to their conflict on "American Idol" to settle this down. She wins with an elaborate performance featuring the Cheerios, neon-clothing, a lit stage, a motorcycle and pink feathers and Blaine is forced to join the Cheerios again. Videos Category:Competitions